Sebesar Itukah cintanya?
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Benar-benar persangkaan yang salah. Seseorang membuat persangkaan dan ketika ia menyadari kebenarannya tenteng 'dia'. Ia hanya bisa terharu dan mengatakan "Sebesar itukah cintanya?" NaruSaku/AU/School Life/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Romance Friendship**

**AU **

**WARNING: Gaje + Aneh**

**Sebesar Itukah Cintanya?**

_Chapter 1_

Dari awal, saat Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura sudah tau kalau pemuda itu sangat cuek dan dingin padanya. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda blonde bermarga Namikaze itu selalu bersikap angkuh kepada orang lain terutama pada dirinya, Sakura.

Memang sedikit wajar jika Naruto bersikap angkuh, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal Minato Namikaze pemilik perusahaan Software terkenal di Asia dan Uzumaki Kushina seorang desainer artist-artist_ Hollywood_.

Anehnya, kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika, dan ia sendiri lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dirumah besarnya di Jepang tanpa seorang pembantupun.

Walau ia memiliki sifat angkuh, namun ia tak pernah memamerkan hartanya seperti orang kaya kebanyakan.

Ia bersekolah disekolah biasa dan hanya menggunakan sepeda saat berangkat.

Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura tak mampu berjauhan apalagi berpaling dari sisinya.

Setiap kali rasa khawatir menghampiri Sakura jika teringat sosok Naruto yang kesepian. Tak ada teman lagi selain dirinya disekolah. Hanya dia yang bisa bertahan disisi pemuda itu.

Hampir setiap pagi Sakura datang kerumahnya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"_Ohayo_..." Sapanya ramah pada pemuda dingin itu.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dari gerbang.

Walaupun Naruto seperti tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali dan sibuk mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan dirinya dibelakang berjalan kaki,

Sakura masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Naruto langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan berkata pada Sakura yang nampak kelelahan

"Berhentilah!"

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Berhenti untuk apa?" Sakura berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku!" Balasnya sinis

Sakura menurunkan posisi badannya dan tertawa geli menutup mulut.

"Hihihi... maaf, aku tak bisa!"

"Aku benci melihatmu!" Ujar Naruto.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman "Dan aku senang melihatmu..."

"Kau gila!"

"Benar..."

Naruto sudah merasa tak sanggup menghadapi wanita didepannya. Setiap hari selalu begini. Menghadapi situasi yang sama. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke kelas meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasa, dimana Sakura akan mengejar Naruto. Kali ini Sakura menatap kosong kedepan.

"Naruto?" Suaranya terdengar lesu dan tak ceria seperti biasa.

Hanya orang buta dan tuli yang tak tau perubahan pada gadis itu. Dan orang buta dan tuli itu bukanlah Naruto yang merasa cukup heran dengannya sekarang. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju kekelas.

"Aku bosan... Mengapa setiap hari selalu begini. Selalu saja keadaan, situasi dan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan sama. Aku seperti berada dalam kurungan waktu yang terus berulang. Aku... bosan..."

" Maka berhentilah!"

Sakura menggeleng kuat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin agar kau melihatku dan menganggapku sebagai temanmu, itu saja. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?"

" Sangat berlebihan! Kau menguntitku setiap hari, dan itu sangat berlebihan jika hanya karena kau ingin menjadi temanku"

"Eh?" Gadis itu tercengang.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah menganggapku sebagai teman? Lalu untuk apa kau mempertanyakan lagi hal ini?"

Ujar Pemuda blonde itu sambil memunggungi Sakura yang kini mematung tak percaya.

"A-apa itu berarti..."

"Bodoh!" Potong Naruto cepat, lalu kembali melangkah menuju kelas.

Hal ini akan menjadi catatan sejarah terpenting bagi hidup Sakura. Dimana seorang Namikaze muda mengakuinya sebagai teman, setelah 10 tahun penuh ia mencoba mendekatinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa hanya karena ingin menjadi teman, Sakura rela bersabar selama 10 tahun? Tentu tidak. Sakura punya perasaan lain yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Perasaan sakit yang muncul ketika melihat pemuda kurus itu termenung. Dan perasaan senang ketika melihatnya sehat-sehat saja. Sakura benar-benar merasa terhipnotis selama ini. Untungnya sekarang ia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pemuda itu, dan ia akan berusaha membuat senyuman diwajah dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas, saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Sakura merasa tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semalaman berlatih untuk mengikuti kejuaran Karate tingkat kota bersama teman-temannya yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

Ia pun tertidur beberapa menit sampai sebuah gebrakan di mejanya berbunyi.

Sontak ia terbangun dan menelan ludah saat guru yang mengajar Matematika, Maito Gai menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Haruno-_san_! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN PADAMU, JANGAN TIDUR SAAT PELAJARANKU BERLANGSUNG! SEKARANG KAU JELASKAN KEMBALI APA ITU PROBABILITAS? Jika kau tak menjawab atau jawabanmu itu salah, maka bersiaplah untuk membersihkan toilet!"

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Gai membentaknya.

"A-anu..." Ia semakin gugup, karena semua teman sekelasnya mulai memperhatikannya. Lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto, pemuda itu masih sibuk sendiri.

"Baiklah Haruno-_san_, kau akan..." Sebelum Gai menjatuhkan hukumannya pada Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto menyela.

"Ehemm... Maaf _Sensei_, Haruno-_san_ tadi menjatuhkan ini!" Ia menunjukkan sebuah Pensil berwarna merah muda.

"Bolehkah aku mengembalikannya, sekarang?"

Pintanya innocent.

Gai akan marah besar jika orang yang bicara padanya bukan dia, pemuda pirang yang notabennya murid kesayangan di Konoha Gakuen ini. Selain cerdas, Gai menganggap Naruto adalah cermin masa lalunya. Ia menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tentu Namikaze_-san_!"

Naruto kemudian berjalan kemeja Sakura dan menyerahkan pensil itu padanya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Lalu ketika Naruto kembali kemejanya, bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

Peraturan ke 8 dari hak Siswa Konoha Gakuen, guru harus keluar kelas bagaimanapun keadaannya saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Cih... Nampaknya kau selamat kali ini Haruno-san! Tapi ingat, besok aku tunggu jawabanmu. Dan jika kembali tidur, bersiaplah, nilai Matematikamu D!"

"_A-arigatou_ Gai _Sensei_! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya"

Gai menganngguk lalu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Pulang Sekolah.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sadar betul akan keberadaan Sakura di belakangnya. Namun ia mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengayuhkan sepeda tua keseyangannya.

"Hei..." Sakura berusaha memanggil Pemuda itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

" _Arigatou..._ kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi"

"..." Naruto masih diam

"Aku tau, sebenarnya saat kau mengemabalikkan pensil itu, kau ingin membantuku kan?"

"Jangan mimpi. Aku hanya mengembalikan benda aneh yang ada di mejaku, karena benda itu sangat menggangguku!"

"Eh? Tapi pensil itu bukan milikku!"

"Benarkah? Kukira karena warnanya sama dengan rambutmu. Jadi itu milikmu!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun dengan sedikit paksaan ia mengatakan

"Begitu ya... Kupikir kau... benar-benar ingin menolongku... Tapi aku tetap ingin berterima kasih padamu!"

"..."

Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto. "Terima kasih telah memikirkan warna rambutku... " Setelah itu ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan berbelok ke persimpangan rumahnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum mengayuhkan kembali sepedanya.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Sedikit terinspirasi oleh drama korea dan sebuah Anime, akhirnya aku mutusin buat bikin fic aneh lagi..._

_Mungkin banyak readers yg ga' suka sama fic2 gaje buatanku, tapi..._

_aku hanya berusaha melampiaskan perasaanku lewat fic2 gaje itu.._

_Sekali lagi maaf buat yg ga' suka sma fic buatanku._

_Dan mohon review-nya..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Frienship**

**Rate: T**

**AU, School Life**

chapter 2

_Kebanyakan orang akan memilih hidup yang mudah dijalani. Mereka akan bahagia, hanya dengan kehidupan mereka yang mudah. Namun, layaknya seseorang yang berjiwa abnormal seperti Sakura, hal ini tak berlaku sama sekali. Ia justru akan sengsara apabila si pembuat susah hidupnya tidak ada._

_Naruto, pemuda yang merupakan sumber kesusahan sekaligus kebahgiaannya. Andai saja pemuda itu tak ada di hidupnya, mungkin ia bisa hidup normal. Sayangnya pemuda bermata tajam dan sipit itu hadir begitu saja dan langsung membuatnya bagaikan permen karet bekas yang selalu menempel di alas sepatu. Walau sudah diinjak berulang kali, tetap saja tak mau lepas, dan malah semakin lengket._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu telah berulang kali menekan bel rumah pemuda yang terus dikejarnya, yang tak lain adalah rumah Naruto. Setiap kali ia menekan bel, ia langsung bergegas bersembunyi dan meninggalkan _Sashimi_ buatannya didepan pintu. Tujuannya tak lain adalah agar pemuda itu mau menerima _Sashimi_-nya.

Jika ia tampakkan wajahnya dihadapan pemuda dingin itu, maka hasilnya jelas akan **ditolak**. Bahkan, beberapa tahun lalu, saat pertama ia memberikan makanan pada Naruto, ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan perlakuan dingin darinya.

_Waktu itu, saat Naruto membuka pintu, Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan seolah berkata._

_"Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kau!" _

_Sungguh tatapan yang menakutkan. Namun dengan niat dan keberanian yang tulus, Sakura mencoba mengulurkan satu kotak Onigiri buatannya._

_Pemuda itu hanya diam beberap detik sebelum menutup pintunya dengan kasar._

_Itulah saat pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya. Ia pulang dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa isakan sedikitpun. Satu kotak Onigiri yang sudah ia buat semalaman dan merupakan pengalaman pertamanya memasak itu, ia peluk dengan erat._

Namun untuk sekarang, perlakuan-perlakuan seperti itu ia anggap biasa dan wajar. Hanya saja kali ini ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia harus memutar otak, hanya sekedar untuk memberikan makanan pada Naruto.

Ia menghela nafas berat, melihat pintu rumah pemuda itu tak kunjung terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya berdering.

Sebuah nama tercetak jelas di screen handphonnya yang bertuliskan

'_ Jiraiya Jii-san_'

_**"Moshi-moshi, Jii-san!"**_

"Yo... Sakura-_chan_, lama tak mengobrol!"

**"Umm... bagaimana kabarmu **_**Jii-san**_**?"**

"Biasa saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

**"Yah.. begitulah. Oh iya, kebetulan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"**

"Tentang apa?"

**"Naruto, apa dia suka **_**Sashimi**_**?"**

"_Sashimi_? Itu adalah makanan yang paling ia benci. Mencium aroma ikan mentah saja ia langsung mual! Apalagi memakannya!"

**"Hah?" ** Sakura terbelalak.

**"Be-benarkah itu?"**Sambungnya tergagap tatkala sadar akan kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

**"Astaga... aku baru saja mau memberikannya Sashimi. Spertinya sekarang aku harus membawa pulang makanan itu..."**

Sakura yang berada di semak-semak kebun Naruto, mencoba melirik kearah _Sashimi_ yang ada diambang pintu.

Dan yang benar saja, Naruto, si pemuda es itu tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil kotak yang berisi Sashimi itu dengan wajah heran.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras.

'_Bodoh..._' Batinnya menangis nista.

"Sakura-_chan_? Bagaimana?" Suara Jiraiya terdengar khawatir di seberang sana.

**"Gawat... dia sudah mengambil kotak itu! Jiraiya Jii-san, aku harus bagai... ma...na?"**

Nada suara gadis itu merendah, tatkala menyadari hawa dingin disampingnya.

Ia hanya menyengir kuda saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jiraiya yang berada disebrang sana tampak khawatir berat.

**"E-eh... Nanti ku hubungi lagi, **_**jaa nee**_**...**" Sakura menutup telfonnya tergesa-gesa, dan hanya menelan ludah menatap Naruto.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya menatap Sakura dingin. Mata sipitnya itu seolah berkata

_"Mau apa kesini?"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memamerkan gigi putihnya menyengir.

"Hehe... a-aku tadi tak sengaja lewat..."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menatap dingin diri Sakura dan sekelilingnya. Perilakunya ini jelas Sakura tau maksudnya.

_" Mengapa kau ada di kebunku?" _Bahasa mata Naruto berujar.

"A-Aku... suka dekorasi kebunmu, itu saja! Umm... ngomong-ngomong, maaf... itu..."

Sakura menunjuk kearah kotak yang dipegang Naruto.

"Itu adalah sampah, yang baru saja ingin kubuang. Boleh aku ambil lagi, untuk dibuang?"

Tangan Sakura mencoba meraih kotak itu.

Namun kegesitan seorang kapten basket yang sudah biasa mempermainkan lawan mainnya, tak mungkin dapat Sakura tandingi. Pemuda itu menarik cepat kotaknya ke samping.

"Eh?" Gadis itu terkejut dan menarik lagi pergelangan tangannya.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau tak butuh bantuanku untuk membuangnya!" Ia tertawa kaku.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi perlu kuingatkan sesuatu padamu. Sampah itu akan membuatmu mual!" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Namun, ketika dua atau tiga langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya seperti tertahan dan tertarik oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Yup... Naruto menahannya.

"Masuklah!" Ucapnya dingin dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

_'Hah? Ba-barusan... ba-barusan... d-dia... memegang tanganku dan... menyuruhku masuk? Y-yang benar saja? A-apa ini mimpi? K-kami-sama jika ini mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku sekarang_' Batin Sakura mulai menggila.

"Ma-masuk?" Tanya gadis itu memstikan.

"Yah... aku tak memaksamu!"

"T-tentu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat awal Sakura masuk, rumah itu tampak sangat bersih. Perabotannya tertata rapi dan sesuai pada tempatnya.

_'Bagaimana cara seorang pria melakukan ini sendirian?'_

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan hal ini, bahkan ia yang seorang wanita yang mestinya pintar menata kerapian rumah tak mungkin bisa setelaten ini.

Sibuk memandang sekitar, tiba-tiba penglihatan Sakura menangkap sebuah objek yang menggemaskan. Sebuah, keramik kucing Persia putih berdiri kokoh diatas meja kayu.

Pemuda yang berada di depannya itu, tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Jangan kau anggap ini sebagai rumahmu! Aku sangat tidak suka dengan tamu yang tidak tau diri, dan..."

Pemuda pirang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik tajam kearah Sakura yang memegang sebuah keramik kucing miliknya.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun! Letakkan benda itu"

"Hai'!"

Dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan kembali benda yang dipegangnya dengan panik.

Meski dalam keadaan canggung, mereka tetap berjalan memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu sudah pulang?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mencairkan suasana.

Itu pertanyaan yang biasa bukan? Namun...

Detik itu juga langkah kaki Naruto berhenti.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk untuk mengintrogasiku..."

Naruto mendelik tajam kebelakang.

Sakura langsung menunduk dan berujar

"Maaf..." ia menyesal.

"Keluar!"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat ragu dengan pendengarannya.

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Naruto berteriak kencang.

Melihat itu, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Hatinya terasa begitu nyeri.

Tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, Sakura segera melangkah keluar walau kakinya sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diluar Sakura mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit sekali rasanya disitu.

Perasaan ini timbul bukan karena ucapan kasar Naruto, tapi karena raut wajahnya yang nampak begitu sedih dan benci.

_'Naruto? Kau kenapa?_'

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya, agar kembali normal.

Otaknya masih berfikir keras mengapa Naruto bersikap begini. Membuatnya terbang sesaat sebelum dilemparkan lagi ketanah dengan keras.

Tapi kali ini bukan tentang itu yang ia risaukan, hanya saja rasa takut dan khawatirnya kembali hadir.

Tak lama kemudian _Handphone_-nya kembali berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

_'Jiraiya Jii-san'_

Nama itu kembali muncul di_ screen Handphone_-nya.

_**"Moshi-moshi Jii-san..."**_

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar sedih? Apa dia..."

**"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa! **_**Jii-san**_**... bisa aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"**

"Umm... tentu Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan menunggumu ditaman biasa!"

"Hai'!"

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu melangkah cepat menuju taman kota untuk memenuhi janjinya bertemu dengan seorang pria lansia.

Pria lansia yang akan ditemuinya ini merupakan satu-satunya orang terdekat Naruto di Tokyo.

Dia Jiraiya, pria lansia yang tidak mempunyai ikatan darah sedikitpun dengan pemuda yang selalu Sakura kejar. Namun, bukan itu yang terpenting, melainkan semua sikap dan perlakunnya terhadap Naruto.

Sejak berumur 4 tahun, Naruto sering dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya pada Jiraiya yang hidup sendiri sebagai tetangga.

Tidak hanya menjaga dan mendidik Naruto menjadi anak yang jenius, tapi Jiraiya juga menolak saat ditawari sejumlah uang sebagai balas budi kedua orang tuanya.

_"Aku bukan baby sitter, aku hanyalah orang yang buruk. Namun disini kalianlah orang yang paling buruk. Menitipkan anak pada orang yang buruk dan mengupahnya. Apa kalian tak merasa bersalah pada anak itu? Dia tak tau apa-apa. Tapi kalian seolah memperlakukannya seperti orang yang berbahaya dan harus dijauhi. Kalian sungguh keterlaluan, hanya dengan ocehan orang gila itu, kalian memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini!"_

_"Bukannya begitu, kami... kami hanya tak ingin jatuh miskin, itu saja!" Ujar Minato mengelak._

_"Apa buruknya menjadi miskin? Orang miskin juga manusia, sama seperti orang kaya. Pokoknya sekarang, jika kalian memang tak menginginkan Naruto, jangan pernah lagi datang kemari. Aku akan merawatnya seperti cucuku sendiri, dan kalian boleh pergi ke Amerika sesuai keiinginan kalian sebelumnya!"_

_Minato dan Kushina tersenyum sebelum berkata._

_"Arigatou, Jiraiya-san. Kau memang pengertian!"_

Semenjak hari itulah Naruto tinggal bersama Jiraiya dan ketika berumur 14 tahun, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dirumah lamanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum saat melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"_Gomen_... membuatmu menunggu _Jii-san_!" Sakura duduk di samping Jiraiya.

"Tak apa...! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

Gadis yang memakai dress pink selutut itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin tau hal ini dari dulu. Namun baru sekarang aku merasa waktu yang tepat menanyakannya. _Jii-san_, mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin seperti sekarang? Aku yakin, sikap dinginnya bukan sesuatu yang di buat-buat, benarkan _Jii- san_?"

Jiraiya langsung tersenyum.

"Kau gadis cerdas Sakura-_chan_. Memang dia begini karena suatu hal, dan hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tau ceritanya?"

"Tentu!"

Jiraiya mulai bercerita

" Dulu, saat enam bulan dalam kandungan ibunya, Naruto sudah mendapat kutukan dari seorang pria aneh.

Saat itu aku, Minato dan Kushina menaiki bus kota, karena terdesak. Aku duduk disamping kanan Minato, dan Kushina dikirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seoarng pria berpakaian lusuh di belakang kami berdiri dan berteriak tak jelas.

_'KYAaaa... Panas.. panas.. seorang iblis berada di Bus ini! Iblis kecil yang berbahaya._..' Dia berbicara omong kosong dengan raut muka yang pucat.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencengkram kuat baju pria gila itu. Kuhentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding bus hingga punggungnya membentur keras di dinding itu._ 'Dasar orang gila! Kau pikir ini tempat karaoke, hah?'_ Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya. Namun ia tak menghiraukanku. Ia sibuk memegangi kepalanya dan memandang Kushina.

Melihat itu, aku kembali meneriakinya. _'KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG KAU PANDANG?_'. Bukannya menjawab, pria aneh itu malah menunjuk kearah Kushina dan berteriak.

_'DIA! ANAK YANG ADA DI PERUTNYA ADALAH IBLIS! AKU MERASAKAN BETUL AURA JAHAT INI!_'

Kali ini, sebelum aku angkat tangan, Minato sudah lebih dulu memukul pria itu hingga berdarah. Supir bus yang mendengar pertengkaran ini langsung menghentikan bus dan menyuruh salah satu temannya mengatasi masalah ini. Ketika suruhannya itu datang, ia langsung tercengang menatap Minato dan Kushina. Yah... siapa yang tidak tercengang melihat pengusaha kaya raya seperti Minato menaiki bus seperti ini. Untung saja, orang itu mengenali Minato sehingga ia langsung meminta maaf dan menyeret pria aneh itu turun. Namun naas-nya, sebelum turun, sempat-sempatnya pria gila itu berkata

_'Anak iblis tak akan pernah membawa kebahagiaan. Sebaliknya, ia akan mendatangkan bencana pada kalian!' Ingin rasanya aku mencekik pria gila itu hingga mati, tapi Minato menghalangiku. 'Sudah, biarkan saja pria gila itu!_' ujarnya menenangkan diri.

Awalnya Minato memang tak menghiraukan apa yang telah pria gila itu katakan. Namun saat hari Persalinan berlangsung, kabar bahwa perusahaan Minato mengalami kebakaran besar dan seorang artist yang meninggal karena desain baju buatan Kushina yang rumit, tersangkut dan membelitnya hingga tewas, membuat opini gila pria itu menjadi fakta nyata di mata Minato dan Kushina. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh Harta benda yang mereka miliki hampir habis dan mencapai titik bangkrut semakin mempertebal keyakinan mereka berdua.

Semenjak saat itulah, Minato dan Kushina memperlakukan Naruto sebagai anak pembawa sial. Mereka sering menitipkannya padaku hingga berbulan-bulan. Dan ketika kembali, mereka hanya memintaku lagi untuk menjaga Naruto. Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Naruto diperlakukan begitu. Setiap hari ia mengurung diri dikamar. Aku sendiri terkadang takut ia bunuh diri di kamar itu. Namun, ketika aku mengintip pekerjaannya, aku sungguh terkejut, ia... ia sibuk membaca buku pengetahuan yang tebalnya sampai ratusan lembar dan sibuk menulis-nulis angka untuk mencari hasil. Ia belajar siang dan malam tanpa henti.

Dan ketika makan malam, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa tujuannya belajar.

Ia menjawab _'Aku ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengakuiku sebagai anak dengan kecerdasan yang kumiliki' _

Jujur... aku sangat bangga pada anak itu. Ia benar-benar hebat di usianya yang 7 tahun.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar kabar dari sekolahnya kalau ia menjuarai _Olimpiade SAINS _tingkat SD di Tokyo,

Sesegera mungkin aku menghubungi Minato dan Kushina tentang kabar ...

apa kau tau reaksi Minato dan Kushina saat itu? Mereka.. mereka berkata

_'Hah, benarkah? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Anak Iblis sepertinya tak boleh memiliki otak yang cerdas. Bagaimana jika kecerdasannya itu menghancurkan perusahaanku. Oh tuhan... bagaimana ini?'_

Aku langsung mengutuk mereka dengan kata-kata kotor.

Mereka tampak biasa saja dengan hal itu. Tapi... tidak dengan anak kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang Sofa yang mendengarkan pembicaraanku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi dan memeluk erat kedua lutut kurusnya.

Anak itu, Naruto.

Aku mencoba merangkul tubuh mungilnya, namun ia menghindar dengan cepat dan berlari masuk kamar.

Kali ini, kekhawatiranku benar-benar besar. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengurung diri selama seminggu tanpa makan dan minum. Tidak hanya itu, jendela kamarnyapun ikut dikunci rapat-rapat.

Ketika ia keluar, aku mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan, cahaya mata anak itu meredup dan pandangannya mendingin. Ia tidak pernah lagi tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Hatinya membeku sebeku bongkahan es di kutub. Dia juga jarang bicara, jika hal yang dibicarakan itu tak penting.

Jadi Sakura-_chan_ itulah sebab mengapa dia jadi bengini.

Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang setelah mendengar masa lalunya?"

Sakura tak dapat mengedipkan matanya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menandakan bahwa ia tak percaya akan masa lalu Naruto yang begitu ironis.

"_J-Jii-san... _kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?"

Pria lansia itu menggelengkan kepala "Kau tak boleh menyalahkan takdir! Aku yakin semua ini ada Hikmahnya. Lagi pula sekarang, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi tentangnya!"

Sakura langsung kaget "Kenapa? Dia masih membutuhkan perhatianmu _Jii-san!"_

Jiraiya tersenyum " Kau benar kalau dia masih membutuhkan perhatian. Tapi kau salah jika menurutmu itu perhatianku. Sakura_-chan_, aku harap kau bisa mengerti Naruto. Sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian darimu!"

Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. " Aku... tak tau apa aku sanggup atau tidak _Jii-san_. Ia sepertinya sama sekali tak membutuhkanku. Belum lagi selama ini ia melihatku seperti serangga pengganggu. Terkadang, aku sempat berfikir untuk berhenti dari semua ini tapi..."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Jaraiya tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung kearah Jiraiya.

" Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus-terusan megejar Naruto. Apa karena kau mencintainya?"

Sakura tertegun.

Benar sekali apa yang barusan Jiraiya katakan. Apa dia mencintai Nnaruto makanya ia mengejar pemuda itu.

Jujur, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Merasa sedih saat pemuda itu sedih dan merasa senang jika pemuda itu senang. Apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraiya kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu bingung menjawabnya. Yang jelas, jika kau ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum, lakukan semua yang kau bisa dan jangan menyerah!" Jiaraiya memegang puncak kepala Sakura.

Pria lansia itu lalu berdiri " Sepertinya sudah hampir malam! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sudah dulu ya Sakura-_chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Jaa nee..."_

Sampai kepergian Jiraiya, Sakura masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun di hati kecilnya berkata

'_Naruto... sepertinya bongkahan es di hatimu akan aku cairkan!'_

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_Huaaaa... jeleknya... _

_Maaf ya, aku gak bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini... _

_Habis belakangan ini aku stress karna kebanyakan tugas, makanya hasilnya juga stress begini... _

_Oh iya, aku kasih pilihan nih buat kalian para pembaca. _

_Soal Naruto. Pengennya ada kekuatan spiritual atau yang biasa2 aja dan gak punya kekuatan spiritualnya? # Buat yang peduli sama fic ini#_

_Yosh.. Reviewnya jangan lupa!_

**Di bawah ini!**

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
